


Oceans Apart

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, ghost story au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based on the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Megan Trainer and John Legend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans Apart

“You know I saw her once,” Katie said it so nonchalant as she took a bite from her sandwich. 

“You did?” I asked incredulously. After all she could just be pulling my leg, she knows how much I’m into ghosts and stories of the supernatural. 

“Yep. She was standing on the balcony of the lighthouse holding a lantern out to sea. She sort of looked like she was made of mist. One second she was there then, poof!”

“Seriously?” she had me hooked now. 

“Mmhmm. If you really want to try to see her I can take you out tonight since it is the anniversary.”

“The anniversary of what?” I asked. 

“For someone who is so in to this stuff I’m surprised you’ve never heard this story. Years ago there was this ship captain named Rumpelle Gold and his wife Isabella Gold. Rumpelle would leave for months at a time on his fishing ship leaving Isabella to run and maintain the lighthouse. Isabella took the job very seriously, after all this area can be treacherous and ships can easily go a ground on the rocks sending sailors straight to Davy Jones. Well one stormy November night, November the 5th to be exact, the windows that protected the lighthouse flame were shook loose by the storm and shattered. Isabella rushed up there with her lantern and stood in the pouring rain because she had had a premonition earlier that night that this was the night that Rumpelle would be coming home to her.”

“What happened?” I could feel that this story was going to take a turn for the worst so I crossed my arms tightly against my chest.

“Well, as it turned out Isabella was right. Rumpelle was headed back in to the harbor, he could just make out Isabella’s lantern and was trying his best to steer in that direction when all of a sudden the light went out. He could no longer get his bearings and try as he might he hit the rocks and drowned.”

“What happened to the light?!”

“Well the storm finally proved too much for Isabella. She slipped and the wind knocked her off the light house sending her to her death on the rocks below.”

“That’s horrible!” now I was thoroughly depressed, damn it Katie!

“Ghost stories typically are doofus!”

“Hey, but if she died on the rocks why does she haunt the lighthouse?”

“She is still trying to lead Rumpelle home. Just like he is trying to find her on the shore.”

“What do you mean he is trying to find her? Is he a ghost too? There are two of them?!”

“Well duh! Of course he is a ghost too! Rumpelle knew what had happened as soon as Isabella’s light was gone. He knew that she would have been worried about him and put his safety above her own. So when he saw the light he knew what she had done, and when it went out he could guess at the rest. Any way his spirit wanders the rocks by the lighthouse calling out to her. It’s too bad they can’t find each other. Maybe if they did they would be at peace.” Katie looked off wistfully as if she forgot I was here all together, which I should be used to by now.

“Hey! Why don’t we get them together?”

“What?” Katie looked at me like I had just grown a second head. 

“You heard me. Let’s go down there tonight and get them together.” I couldn’t help but let my excitement color my voice. A ghost adventure and a night alone with Katie!

“That is the craziest thing you have ever said to me, which is saying a lot. But sure. At least we can try right? After all these years they deserve to finally find each other.”


End file.
